Open Arms
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: A one shot dedicated to Cathy-Heart. Cathy and Optimus have been together for a long time and never once have they truly been able to get away, until Optimus has a surprise for her.


This is a one shot dedicated to Cathy-Heart. Its been a while since she requested this and I'm very happy to say I've been able to write it and now upload her long awaited request. I hope you love it girl.

* * *

><p>In the Autobot base sat Cathy reading some of magazines she got. She had been on the fencing team in high school and got all her equipment from the magazine. They always had something new and improved out. She sat there reading when she heard someone enter the room. She looked up and saw Galloway entering the room. She felt sudden anger for the man; he had been trying to convince everyone that she was a nuisance and didn't deserve to be with the Autobots. She was dating Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots and that's what pissed Galloway off the most.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked coolly.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied and walked in looking at the room that they had given her. He thought it was a waste of space but everyone else didn't think so. Up on the wall were her medals and awards she had gotten in the past for her competitions. Nearly every one of them was first place, there were a few second places, but those were during her first few years of fencing. "You're quite a skilled young woman."

"Thank you." She replied not knowing what else to say. Then he turned to her with a smile.

"Such a pretty girl, too pretty to be with the alien leader," Galloway spoke and looked at her and started to come closer. She quickly jumped up from her seat and grabbed one of her fencing swords off the wall and pointed it at him.

"You come any closer and you'll wish you hadn't come near me." She growled. Her green eyes lit up in fury and her brown hair in her eyes a little bit. Galloway looked at the sword and then back at her. He knew there was no way he'd be able to take her down especially with a sword in her had.

He put his hands up and started leaving the room when she slashed his arm. "Why the hell did you do that!" he yelled. He started walking towards her until when he heard someone walking to the room, someone not human. He turned around to see Optimus Prime standing there looking down.

"Is there a problem Galloway?" Optimus asked. Then he looked over to Cathy who had a sword in her hand then saw the blood on Galloway's sleeve.

"Yes, she freaking cut me for no reason!" Galloway yelled.

"Oh yeah, like moving in on me wasn't a reason you shouldn't be cut." Cathy retorted and put her sword back on the shelf.

Optimus looked down at Galloway, anger evident in his optics. Galloway saw this and suddenly felt scared of the Autobot leader. Sure the Autobots were here to protect the human race but this particular human really got under his human armor.

"Uh…I'll be going now." Galloway stated and ran out the door and out into the rest of the base.

Optimus looked down at Cathy with sorrow in his optics. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he didn't touch me. Once he saw I had my sword he got scared. I wanted to prove to him that he did something like that again I'd pulverize him." She replied.

Optimus smiled and put his hand out in front of her allowing her to climb up. He slowly lifted her up, not wanting to give her whip lash and sat her on his shoulder. He started walking out the door and into the rest of the base. There talking to Lennox was Galloway, both Cathy and Optimus glared him down. This didn't go unnoticed by Lennox who continued to ask him questions.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Optimus started to leave the base.

"A little surprise for you." Optimus replied smiling.

"Optimus, tell me please." She begged.

"You won't see until we get there." He took her in his hand and started to transform. She landed in the passenger seat and they started driving off. Cathy sat in the seat mad that he wouldn't tell her what was going on, this was nothing like Optimus. Someone had taken control of his mind and made him like this, but this wasn't Optimus.

Optimus could since her aggravation and softly turned on some easy listening music. This made Cathy's eyes get droopy and that was something she didn't want. "Optimus can you turn it to something different."

Optimus searched through the radio stations until he found an 80's rock station and Journey was playing 'Don't Stop Believing'. Cathy smiled at this and leaned back into the leather seat. She loved this song. Optimus smiled inwardly and sensed her slowly falling asleep. He continued driving for a couple more hours going through different states from where their base had been located. They had finally reached down to Florida where he parked on the beach and waited for her to wake up which wasn't too long.

"Have we stopped yet?" she asked while yawning.

"Yes." He replied and she looked out his window to see the beach right there. They had parked on the beach.

"Oh wow! This is amazing! How long have I been out?" she asked.

"You've been out for a while but we drove for around sixteen hours or so coming down here, you slept most of the way." He replied.

She opened his door and too off her shoes to dig her feet in the sand. It was an amazing feeling. She started walking towards the ocean when she heard the door open and close again on Optimus. She turned around and saw a man with black hair and blue eyes walking towards her. He was around 6'6' feet tall.

"Who are you?" she asked. Though she was a little nervous she was highly attracted to him, there was something about him that seemed familiar.

"This is something Ratchet and I have been working on."

"Optimus?" I asked.

The man smiled and walked up to me. I felt him and he was completely solid, I wouldn't be able to fall through which was an amazing feeling. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his chest. Oh it was such a wonderful feeling to actually be held by the one she loved. She heard hear something like a heart beat in his chest and it was a wonderful sound. She looked up at him and he was looking down at her smiling. He leaned in for a kiss and when they kissed she felt a fire engulf her whole body. The kiss was so gentle, so passionate it was just an amazing feeling to be with him.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and the two started walking down the beach feeling the water wash up around their feet. Out of all the dates she had gone on in the past this was the best one ever. "Opitmus."

"Yes?" he answered.

"I love you." She replied and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

He smiled at kissed her head and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
